


i know

by gsales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Fluff, Lily finds out she's pregnant, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, really it's pure fluff, they talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsales/pseuds/gsales
Summary: They stood there, staring at each other, caressing each other like nervous, clueless teenagers.“We’re only twenty,” he muttered.“I know.”“And in the middle of a war.”“I know.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	i know

**Author's Note:**

> so  
> today I watched the first three hp movies  
> also, a few days ago I was talking to my sister about how young lily and james were when they had harry  
> so this idea came to mind and the scene started to form in my head, so I wrote it.  
> I don't know how I feel about it, so I'm posting before I give up  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> ~gabi

“Oh, no. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,” Lily muttered to herself, but looking crazy didn't bother her. Actually, as she stared at the stick in her hands, with her panties in the middle of her thighs, sitting in the toilet, she really wasn’t aware she was saying something out loud. At this point, she couldn’t even separate what was happening in her mind and what was real.

“Shit,” she repeated. She couldn’t form other words, let alone complete sentences. How could she... How could _they_ have let this happen?

She could vaguely feel her leg shaking nervously when James’ voice pulled her back to reality.

“Lily, darling, I’m home,” she heard him say, along with the sound of the door opening and closing. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to respond. She gulped, instead.

“Lil?”

She heard his footsteps rushing through the stairs hastily, probably because of the lack of answer.

“In the bathroom,” she forced herself to shout back, licking her lips.

Soon enough, he put his head through the door frame.

“Hey,” he had his brows furrowed. “Is everything alright?”

She could only look at him.

“Lily, you’re, um... You’re scaring me a bit,” he ran his hand through his hair, nervously. “What happened?”

She just reached over and offered him the stick in her hand, with trembling hands. He took a step closer and took it, but it only increased the confused look on his face.

“Uh, what’s-“

“That’s a pregnancy test,” she finally organized her thoughts and gathered the courage to speak. “It’s, um, it’s a muggle thing.”

“Oh. So it-“

“You pee on it. And it tells you if you’re pregnant.”

“Well that’s sweet of you, hon, but I really don’t think I’m carrying a baby,” he said charmingly, with a smirk.

She couldn’t feel angry enough because she was taken by shock and, well, despair.

“James. It’s no joke. It’s positive. I’m... I’m pregnant,” she stared up at him seriously from her sit on the toilet.

He blinked, and his smile faded a little. Then the corner of his mouth went up again. It kept going up and down, like the frozen image of a TV with bad connection.

“Lily. That’s not funny, love.”

“Well, I know, that’s because it’s not a joke.”

They stared at each other silently for a moment. She couldn’t say if they stayed like that for seconds or minutes, but she was sure time had slowed down, ‘cause it felt like hours.

“O-okay. You’re pregnant.”

“I’m pregnant.”

More silence. He gulped. “I guess we need to talk,” he put the pregnancy test on the sink. She nodded. “But first, I think it would be good for you to get out of the toilet.”

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah, that’d be nice,” she shook her head and cleaned herself, getting up and pulling her panties up after. She didn’t dwell much on the fact that she couldn’t find her shorts around the bathroom. She vaguely remembered throwing them on the bed before going inside the bedroom, hoping to get a nice shower after confirming she _wasn’t_ pregnant. Oh, silly Lily.

She washed her hands and they kept silent while he led her to sit in the bottom of their bed.

In order to calm herself down, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and steadying her hands on her thighs. He took them on his, and she took another breath. Then another.

Finally, she opened her eyes to meet his. It bothered her a little that she couldn’t read his expression, but she pushed that thought aside. She needed to stay calm.

“So. I’m pregnant,” she said, slowly.

He squeezed her hands. “Yeah. We’ve been through that.”

She nodded, but didn’t say anything else.

“How far are you?”

She bit her lip. “Maybe a month or so? I’m not sure. I just... I remember having my last period and then just today I realized I was about one or two weeks late. So I decided to buy the test just- just in case, you know? I didn’t really think it would be positive.”

He let go of one of her hands to put her hair behind her ear, then he used it to straighten his glasses.

“How did this happen? I mean,” his voice was careful, “I thought you were taking that contraceptive potion.”

“Yeah. I thought so, too.” She sighed. “I don’t know, James, I.... Maybe I forgot to take it one day? Or maybe it failed, I really don’t know. And I can’t remember if I forgot, it’s just... There’s so much happening, and I-“

“Hey, it’s alright,” he interrupted her. “It’s fine, I get it.”

They fell in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, her head falling on his shoulder and his hand tracing patterns on her hair and cheek. He kissed her forehead before finally talking.

“So... What do you want to do?”

She didn’t answer, only closing her eyes and breathing heavily. He liked his lips, nervously.

“I know we’re only twenty and in the middle of a war. We could... I think I know a potion.”

She lifted her head and ran her hand through his hair, resting it under his ear and gently turning his head to herself.

“I know we’re only twenty and in the middle of a war. But we could have a baby,” she said.

A hint of a smile started to form in the corner of his mouth as he put his hand on top of hers.

“Yeah. I guess we could.”

She studied his face cautiously.

“Do you want to?” He muttered.

“I- I don’t know. It scares the hell out of me. It seams crazy. We’re only twenty and in the middle of a war. And we don’t know shit about parenting.”

“Yeah,” he smirked, “we sure don’t. But I wonder if Sirius wouldn’t be able to help. He seems responsible enough."

She slapped him on his arm. “Shut up, Potter. This is serious.”

He raised an eyebrow, but she cut him off as soon as he opened his mouth. “Don’t you dare.”

“Okay. Sorry.”

She deviated her look and stared directly in front of her for a few moments. Then, she took a deep breath and lay down in the bed, feet still hanging off of it.

He studied her intently and, after some time, gently squeezed her knee in a comforting way.

She turned her head and looked at him. “Let’s do this,” she said. “Let’s have a baby.”

“Really?”

She nodded. Calmly, he lay down next to her. They stood there, staring at each other, caressing each other like nervous, clueless teenagers.

“We’re only twenty,” he muttered.

“I know.”

“And in the middle of a war.”

“I know.”

She bit her lip and turned to face him, holding his face with both of her hands before talking.

“I know. But the simple thought of it, a little person literally made by ourselves, designed by our love...”

He grinned. “I love it already.”

“I know,” she smiled, “I love it too.”

She pushed her body into his and pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft, but passionate, the way she felt. She could feel the smile on his lips and sense his nervousness by his short breaths.

They pulled away and pressed their foreheads against each other.

“We’re having a baby,” he whispered.

She giggled and kissed him again. “Yeah. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and support is always welcome!  
> if there are any errors, let me know! I'm not a native English speaker.  
> see ya <3


End file.
